Toi, Moi : Une obscure liaison
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Hisagi croyait avoir été maudit ce jour là... bah apparemment il s'était trompé.


**Titre**** :** Toi, Moi : Une obscure liaison

**Couple**** :** Kensei - Hisagi

**Disclaimer**** :** persos tiré du manga Bleach de Tite Kubo (histoire by moi :p)

**Rating**** :** M (enfin pour moi c'est plutôt T mais bon...)

**Résumé**** :** Hisagi croyait avoir été maudit ce jour là... bah apparemment il s'était trompé.

**Note**** :** Désolé T_T mais je crois bien que cet OS est encore en PWP (même si cette fois y a pas de lemon :p).

* * *

Super !! C'est franchement génialissime !! Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir ?? J'suis plus un novice pourtant et depuis longtemps. Rraagh fait chier... entre tous les boulots que j'ai pu faire c'est sur celui-là que j'ai dû me faire prendre !! Bordel !!

La moindre des choses qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'Hisagi n'était pas content. Pendant trois jours il c'était dépêcher de finir son affaire pour qu'elle soit impeccablement effectué le moment venu et voilà qu'il s'était fait piéger comme un vulgaire pigeon. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui m'était les nerfs au jeune brun, en outre également qu'il avait perdu une grande somme en n'ayant pas accomplie sa mission jusqu'au bout, c'était surtout le fait que c'était cette brigade _là_ qui lui était tombé dessus.

La brigade de ce satané de Sôsuke Aizen !!! Le pire briguant, malfrat - ou même malpropre -, un pirate, un tortionnaire, un... un, une raclure de la pire espèce !! Qui as dit que les voyous se trouvaient tous dehors !? En tout cas lui ce qu'il savait c'était que les pires venaient de l'intérieur, de la police elle-même ! Oui, Hisagi Shuuhei était réellement énervé.

Lui qui c'était toujours trouvé chanceux, du moins jusqu'à présent, il lui arrivait maintenant la plus grosse galère de sa vie. Aaaah décidément... l'appât du gain n'était vraiment pas bon pour la santé !! Au moins maintenant il s'en souviendrait.

Hisagi qui était maintenu fermement contre la voiture de police protesta contre l'agent qui essayait de lui mettre les menottes depuis pas loin de deux minutes. C'était quoi cet incapable !? Même pas foutu d'abréger son supplice le plus vite possible. Bon c'est vrai, il ne devrait pas ce plaindre, après tout ce coltiner ce bleu valait toujours mieux que d'avoir cette raclure d'Aizen. Surtout que le fait d'imaginer ce gars juste derrière lui, lui passant les menottes et lui disant certainement de vilaines choses n'aurait pas été bénéfique pour l'amour que portait déjà Shuuhei à ce commissaire de mes deux.

Mais bon au point il en était !! Il savait pertinemment qu'il tomberait d'ici peu de temps nez à nez avec Aizen, il n'était plus naïf et les illusions de gamins ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas faite. Eh oui, la vie forge un homme comme on dit.

Seulement Hisagi avait beau être un homme fier et obstiné du haut de ses 25 ans il n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait près pour un face à face avec Aizen Sôsuke... dans cette situation... et dans l'immédiat.

Une main puissante se posa sur l'épaule du jeune agent, qui commençait sérieusement à ce traité de crétin pour son manque d'habileté à mettre des foutus menottes, se qui le fit sursauter. Il tourna rapidement son visage vers l'inconnu qui lui avait fait une petite frayeur et resta figé quand il rencontra le visage de son chef.

-Vous pouvez disposer agent Steens, je m'occupe de celui-là, avait dit mielleusement Aizen avec un sourire qu'Hisagi aurait qualifié de «purement horripilant» (pour être polie).

Ce dernier ce figea également, ayant bien évidemment reconnu la charmante voix dans son plus fidèle ennemi. Après un instant de réalisation relativement long il cogna durement sa tête contre la voiture en murmurant faiblement pour ne pas être entendu un «Et merde !!»

-Bi... bien commissaire, avait fait le jeune blond, assez surpris que son chef vienne s'occuper de délinquant comme celui-ci... peut-être que Sôsuke avait flashé sur lui !! ... ou pas, il misait plutôt sur le fait qu'il est eu pitié.

Steens se détacha d'Hisagi après ces mauvaises pensées qui ne faisait vraiment pas remonter l'estime déjà très peu élevé qu'il avait pour lui même. Aizen le remplaça en se déplaçant habilement derrière le brun. Tout en se saisissant des poignets, liés malgré le non-port de menottes, d'Hisagi, le commissaire se pencha légèrement sur celui-ci pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Shuuhei, content de te revoir, ça faisait si longtemps, dit-il de sa voix douce... trop douce.

-Ouai bah t'es le seul, répliqua Hisagi en tournant son visage pour ne pas apercevoir celui du brun.

-Hum, toujours aussi téméraire, tu sais pourtant très bien à quel point je peux être dangereux, susurra ce dernier en se redressant doucement pour pouvoir attacher convenablement le prisonnier.

-Tss, causes toujours, tu sais que parler de toute façon, t'es nul, fit Shuuhei, savant pertinemment qu'il profitait de ses dernières secondes de liberté et de ''grande gueule''.

Aizen ferma les menottes pour ensuite appuyer sur celles-ci tout en se penchant de nouveau sur le brun. Celui-ci fit la grimace... apparemment il en avait déjà trop dit.

-D'ici peu on verra bien qui ne sais que parler, susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille d'Hisagi.

Ce dernier réprima un frisson au souffle de l'homme derrière lui... mais ne put le faire une second fois quand Aizen fit glisser délicatement sa main sur le fessier du jeune brun.

-Vire de là, souffla celui-ci d'une voix basse.

-... hum, attend toi à en avoir beaucoup plus, répliqua Aizen avec un sourire moqueur et une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux.

Hisagi ne dit plus rien. Oooh qu'il le sentait mal !!! Son énervement laissait peu à peu place à de la crainte. Il trouvait ça étrange ce comportement qu'avait Aizen, apparemment le pauvre garçon ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Encore plus sadique et pervers qu'avant. Hisagi aurait bien voulu lui sortir une réplique style «T'es en manque ou quoi !?» mais avait bien vite fait disparaître cette idée de sa tête. Ok il était téméraire mais pas suicidaire. Et il savait déjà ce que ça pouvait donner un Aizen pas content...

Le chef d'équipe, après avoir redressé Hisagi pour que ce dernier se décolle de la voiture et se retrouve cette fois collé à lui, fit d'une voix forte à l'adresse de tout ses gars rassemblé dans la zone :

-Aller vous me mettez toutes ces crapules dans les caisses on rentre et faite bien attention..., avait-il dit avant de tourner légèrement son visage vers Hisagi pour continuer d'une voix plus basses, pour que seul celui-ci puisse comprendre,... ils sont _vicieux_.

Le regard qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il savait pourtant parfaitement pervers et sournois, fit enrager Hisagi. Rage qu'il se garda pourtant bien d'exprimer à la figure de cet imbécile. Il fallait laisser faire se répétait Hisagi, laisser faire, un jour il pourrait se rebeller mais pas tout de suite, là il devait juste laisser faire. Shuuhei souffla, il était pas vraiment sûr que répéter ça comme un mantra allait calmer ses nerfs rudement mis à vifs depuis seulement une heure, mais bon, là il ne pouvait faire que ça alors...

Hisagi se sentit tiré en arrière par une poigne ferme sur son bras pour ensuite se faire guider jusqu'à la voiture sur laquelle il venait juste de reposer. Aizen lui ouvrit la portière et ''l'obligea'' à monter dans le véhicule. Pourtant il voyait bien qu'Hisagi n'avait même plus envi de résister, il aurait quand même put être un peu plus délicat.

Aizen fit le tour de la voiture pour venir s'installer à côté du brun. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers la vitre, il n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment aucun cul aujourd'hui !! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire à cet imbécile pour qu'il le fasse autant ch***!?

La voiture commença à rouler doucement puis accéléra tout en allumant ses avertisseurs sonores et lumineux. Quelques autres la suivirent, imitant se qu'elle venait de faire. Dans la petite zone d'arrestation restait plus que quelques agents et quelques voitures, continuant leur travail comme si de rien n'était.

/*-*-*-*/

Hisagi restait implacablement tourné vers sa vitre. De temps en temps il sentait le regard lourd d'Aizen porté sur lui mais il faisait son possible pour l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Peut-être que cette technique n'était pas très bonne, après tout ça pourrait parfaitement lasser Aizen qui alors s'énerverait contre lui, mais au moins comme ça il n'était pas obliger de regarder ce visage et ces yeux qui la plupart du temps lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne se trouvait en rien faible et était plutôt une forte tête mais ce gars avait beaucoup trop de prestance et de charme pour lui, à chaque fois il tombait dans ses filets, même si il savait pertinemment qu'après il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps. On pouvait dire qu'Hisagi avait ses moments de faiblesses...

Ce dernier, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Hisagi, était plutôt amuser par le comportement de total ignorance de celui-ci. En faite il savait que ça montrait la parfaite emprise qu'il avait sur le jeune brun, ou même sur chaque personne qu'il pouvait côtoyer. Oui, Aizen se croyait vraiment unique et ce n'était pas le comportement du plus jeune qui allait le contredire.

Le plus vieux se rapprocha discrètement d'Hisagi et ignorant totalement l'homme qui conduisait et qui de toute façon avait l'habitude du comportement particulier de son chef, posa sa main sur le genoux du brun. Celui-ci qui avait vu le manège d'Aizen secoua sa jambe pour montrer ainsi qu'il se passerait très bien des câlins de celle-ci.

-Tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec moi, souffla sensuellement Aizen à l'oreille du plus jeune.

-Non, t'es trop dépassé pour moi, répliqua le brun, son visage toujours tourné vers l'extérieur.

-Vraiment ? fit Sôsuke avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce dernier caressa gentiment la cuisse de son prisonnier, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de Shuuhei. Sa main alla s'égarer un peu plus loin, glissant sur l'intérieur des cuisses du plus jeune qui se crispa aussitôt. Il remonta les genoux puis après un temps commença à les secouer légèrement.

-Dégage, fit-il d'une voix sourde à l'adresse du plus vieux que cette fois-ci il fixa dangereusement.

-Quand on fait une bêtise il faut être puni, répliqua Aizen en souriant sournoisement.

Hisagi lui lança un regard noir, certes peu impressionnant comparer à ce que certaine personne - en faite surtout _une_ - pouvait faire, mais un sale regard quand même. Il savait pertinemment qu'Aizen n'en serait pas impressionner mais il voulait mettre les choses au clair, montrer qu'il le détestait vraiment. Et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui faisait qui changerait quoique se soit à son comportement.

-Tu me touches, je porte plainte, menaça Hisagi plus pour gagner du temps que pour faire peur au grand Sôsuke Aizen.

-Ooh, tu changes de technique !? Si je me souvins bien avant tu essayais toujours de m'aguicher pour ensuite me distraire et filer la queue entre les jambes, répliqua le plus vieux, un sourire indécollable sur le visage.

-Tss n'importe quoi, le jour ou j'aurais peur de toi sera à marquer dans les annales, t'es qu'un pauvre...

Hisagi fut couper par la main puissante d'Aizen qui était allé se posé à un endroit beaucoup plus intimes que les cuisses. Le visage du brun était crispé et ses yeux n'était plus que deux minces fentes, le plus vieux n'y allant pas de main morte. Celui-ci se mis à bouger lentement et durement sa main contre l'intimité du brun qui se mit à rougir aussitôt, essayant comme dans un automatisme de se dégager des menottes pour se protéger de la vile caresse que lui imposait Aizen.

-Hum, tu n'as jamais était long à la détente, déclara ce dernier en rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille du plus jeune.

Celui-ci se recula et réplique d'une voix étouffée :

-La ferme. Laisse moi bordel !!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, les vilains garçon comme toi mérite la fessé.

-Tu vas voir si tu vas me donner la fessé connard, cracha Hisagi en se débattant plus fortement.

Aizen plaqua sa main libre sur le torse du jeune homme, le clouant ainsi contre le siège. Il revint se positionner près de lui et souffla tout contre son visage rougit par la gêne... ou peut-être par le plaisir.

-Je suis sûr que tu te ferais volontiers faire si c'était _ce cher directeur_ qui s'occupait de toi, déclara le plus vieux d'une voix mielleuse.

Hisagi ouvrit soudainement de grand yeux. Directeur ?? Il avait bien dit «Directeur»!? Le brun ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, laissant quelques gémissement s'échapper sous les caresses que lui prodigué Aizen. Ses yeux noir étaient comme ailleurs, pas une lueur s'y trouvait, il était comme partie loin d'Aizen, loin de cette voiture, loin... mais beaucoup plus près d'un autre homme, de ce _directeur_ comme disait Aizen.

-Je vois que l'évocation de _mon supérieur_ te fais toujours autant d'effet, fini par lâcher d'une voix moqueuse ce dernier.

Shuuhei ne lui répondit pas, en faite il ne l'avait pratiquement pas entendu. Comment faire pour évader Hisagi de tout soucis extérieure !? La réponse était simple, bien trop simple.

Le jeune homme fut comme ''réveillé'' quand un gémissement beaucoup plus prononcé que les autres s'échappa de sa bouche. Il s'appuya fortement contre le dossier et ferma de-nouveau les yeux, Aizen devrait arrêter si il ne voulait pas qu'Hisagi devienne complètement dingue.

-Ooh, c'est de penser à notre cher Muguruma qui te mets dans un état pareil ? interrogea Aizen de sa voix douce.

-Hnn, la... ferme salop, souffla difficilement le plus jeune.

Aizen sourit de plus belle face à l'obstination dérangeante d'Hisagi. Décidément, il n'arriverait certainement jamais à battre Kensei !! Lui qui s'était mis à pourchasser Shuuhei de ses assiduité exquises principalement à cause de son directeur, il n'avait même pas réussi à défaire le jeune homme d'un peu du grand estime qu'il portait à l'argenté.

Aizen souffla tout en fermant les yeux. Qu'il n'aimait pas ça !! Être inférieur à quelqu'un d'autre. Être inférieur à Kensei Muguruma. Ce chef si méritant, puissant et séduisant. Il avait cru qu'il arriverait à le toucher - il n'avait même pas essayé de le sur-classer, savant qu'aujourd'hui, vu déjà leur grande différence, il n'y serait jamais parvenu - en s'en prenant à cet amant dérangeant et si mystérieux. Mais rien, il n'avait jamais rien obtenu. Il ne savait pas exactement se qu'il pouvait se passer entre ces deux hommes mais il était hors-circuit. Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée, jamais il n'arriverait à déclencher ne serait-ce qu'une brindille d'intérêt dans les yeux de son supérieur et il n'arriverait également jamais à déloger Kensei du cœur d'Hisagi.

Aizen souffla une nouvelle fois, les yeux toujours fermés, et se détacha du jeune homme, laissant ce dernier en plein dans un plaisir inassouvie. Il se reporta sur son côté et essaya de calmer le flot de frustration qui le gagner un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il tourna son visage vers la vitre, fixant de ses yeux vaguent le paysage qui défilait.

Hisagi lui, qui fut parfaitement réveillé après l'arrêt soudain de la main d'Aizen sur son intimité, maudissait ce dernier. Non mais quelle idée il avait eu de le laisser comme ça cet imbécile!? Il pouvait pas lui faire ça, c'était cruel. Hisagi grimaça tout en bougeant inconfortablement contre le siège, si Kensei le voyait comme ça l'homme n'aurait définitivement plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Hisagi voulait disparaître... il préférerait même mourir plutôt que Muguruma ne lui accorde plus un regard. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter l'abandon envers lui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

/*-*-*-*/

La voiture de police où se trouvait Hisagi s'arrêta devant ce qui allait être son lieu de torture. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, l'air désespéré. Il ne voulait pas ! Mais bon, il était le prisonnier donc il n'avait rien à dire. Et d'ailleurs Aizen le lui fit parfaitement comprendre en ouvrant brusquement la porte, se qui fit sursauter Shuuhei qui était un peu dans son monde, et en le saisissant fermement par le bras. Hisagi se dégagea douloureusement de son siège, dont il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais put se séparer tout seul vu la gêne dans son bas ventre, pour se retrouver les deux pieds sur le béton.

Aizen ne lui accordait plus un regard, se qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le plus vieux le fit avancer à sa suite en le tirant toujours rudement par le bras.

-Hé, tu pourrais pas y a aller plus doucement, se plaignit Hisagi qui grimaçait d'un réel mal-aise.

Aizen durcit son regard avant d'étirer un sourire sournois pour finalement déclarer :

-Tu devrais te _calmer_, sinon tu risques de faire mauvaise impression.

Le sourire du plus vieux déclencha un regard terriblement noir chez Shuuhei. Aizen ne s'en préoccupa pas et accéléra le pas, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas perdu tout son mordant et qu'Hisagi, lui, ne lui volerait jamais la première place.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le commissariat, Aizen se dirigeant déjà vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage tout en donnant des ordres à ses quelques hommes qui étaient derrière eux.

-Pourquoi y a que moi qui monte ? interrogea Shuuhei qui avait tourné sa tête vers l'arrière et qui voyait ses complices être amener dans une sale du rez-de-chaussé.

-Parce que les larbins et le chef ne sont jamais mis dans la même case, répondit Aizen, son regard fixé devant lui.

Hisagi fronça les sourcils. Y avait un sous-entendu là, ou pas !? Le jeune homme ne cherchant pas à se prendre trop la tête, haussa furtivement ses épaules avant de diriger son visage vers le haut des escaliers.

Il était déjà venu par ici... pour voir Kensei. Mais il était toujours redescendu rapidement. Bah, le côté positif de s'être fait arrêter c'était qu'il pourrait voir plus longtemps l'argenté... quoique c'était pas certain... oh bon Dieu qu'il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans les yeux de _cet_ homme.

Shuuhei qui c'était mis à jurer, à prier intérieurement et qui donc était repartie dans son monde, fut surpris quand Aizen le poussa brutalement devant la porte d'un bureau. Quand le plus jeune lut l'inscription qui y était inscrite, il ouvrit de grand yeux et déglutie difficilement. Ah d'accord, alors on lui imposait direct un face à face avec le directeur !! Encore une mauvaise idée de ce crétin d'Aizen.

Ce dernier frappa de puissant coup à la porte de son patron et attendit que ce dernier lui dise «Entrée» pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

-Monsieur, nous venons d'arrêter un groupe de voleurs et en voici le chef, fit-il avec un sourire sournois et une lueur calculatrice au fond des yeux.

L'imposant patron du commissariat leva un regard noir et indifférent vers l'individu que lui présentait Aizen, ce dernier ne méritant pas cet égard. Son visage ne trahis absolument rien quand il rencontra les yeux d'Hisagi. Il resta un instant à le fixer avant de se lever de son siège et de ce diriger vers les deux hommes.

«Souffle Shuuhei, souffle» se répétait mentalement le jeune homme. Avoir fixer les yeux si dure de Kensei lui ayant presque donné envie de partir en courant. Pourtant il aurait dû avoir l'habitude de ce regard, de cet expression sévère, de toute ces petites choses qui caractérisait si bien Muguruma et qui lui donnaient tant de charme, mais non, Hisagi était encore et toujours impressionné par la prestance de l'argenté.

Shuuhei eut un pas inconscient en arrière quand il vit que Kensei se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Alors là, c'était vrai qu'il détestait Aizen, mais si cet imbécile lui faisait le coup de le laisser seul à seul avec Muguruma il allait le maudire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Kensei se retrouva devant les deux hommes et cet fois-ci il posa son regard dans celui de Sôsuke. Les deux hommes étaient de la même taille, leur carrures étaient aussi impressionnantes l'une que l'autre mais c'était la lueur au fond de leur yeux qui faisait toute la différence... le regard de l'argenté était beaucoup plus perçant et plus dure que celui du brun, apparemment Aizen se faisait battre à cause de son trop peu d'expérience, Kensei en ayant certainement vu beaucoup plus que lui dans sa vie.

Aizen plissa des yeux face au regard inquisiteur et dominateur de son supérieur mais ne dit pas un mot, laissant la parole à son chef... pour l'instant :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me l'as amener ? interrogea de sa voix grave le directeur.

-Hum, je me suis dis que c'était une affaire que tu préférerais régler _personnellement_, répondit mielleusement Aizen.

-Tu t'es trompé, tu peux le ramener en bas, déclara Kensei en se retournant.

-....

Aizen ne répliqua rien à son supérieur et s'en alla également s'en mot dire. Se n'était peut-être pas dans ses intérêt de faire cela mais il en avait marre d'avancer dans le vide, les choses devait être rapidement mises au clair comme ça il serait si il doit définitivement abandonner ou pas. Le brun après un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte de son directeur s'en alla vers les escaliers, seul.

Hisagi avait encore de grands yeux ouvert, muet sous le coup de la surprise et de la total incompréhension. Il fixait inconsciemment le dos de Kensei qui s'était arrêté face à son bureau et qui tourna légèrement son visage. Hisagi bougea mal-à-l'aise, ça y est, il était foutu.

Le jeune homme entendit un soupir s'échapper des lèvres de Muguruma pour ensuite le voir se retourner face à lui. Le directeur ne semblait vraiment pas, au vu de son froncement de sourcils et de son regard encore plus menaçant qu'à l'ordinaire, apprécier l'initiative d'Aizen. Tout en murmurant un vague «J'en ai marre d'ce gars», Kensei se dirigea vers Hisagi, posant son regard impérieux sur le pauvre petit brun qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à détourner les yeux.

Il retourna sans vraiment beaucoup de délicatesse le plus jeune et deux secondes après ce dernier se voyait libre, même si il ne savait pas comment, de bouger ses bras. Kensei n'attendit pas que l'information monte au cerveau de Shuuhei et donc se dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau, se posant contre le devant du meuble.

Hisagi, lui, se tourna lentement pour faire face à Kensei tout en massant doucement ses poignets, c'est que ça faisait mal c'est saleté de trucs en fer !! Il porta des yeux timide vers son aîné, ses iris ne cessant de descendre et de remonter pour ne pas fixer trop longtemps Muguruma. Et en plus de ça Shuuhei savait que si il porter trop longtemps son regard sur le visage et donc indirectement (mon œil) sur le corps de Kensei, une partie de son anatomie qui c'était légèrement calmer referait une ''petite'' apparition.

Surtout que Kensei ne faisait rien pour l'aider là !! C'est vrai quoi, quel flic se saperait comme ça !? Hisagi était à la limite de na pas pouvoir décoller ses yeux du corps muscler et superbement fait de Kensei. Ce dernier qui en plus de se mettre dans une position qui, apparemment il ne le réalisait pas, était très provocatrice était habillé de façon à ne laisser personne indifférent. Alors si justement _personne_ ne pouvait rester indifférent qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour le pauvre Hisagi !!

Shuuhei qui à force de coup d'œil n'avait put s'empêcher de zieuter un peu autre part qu'au niveau du visage, sentit que son excitation faisait à nouveau des siennes. Et bien évidemment pour couronner le tout Kensei pris à ce moment là la parole. Comment il faisait, lui, Hisagi, pour rester calme alors que le gars le plus sexy qu'il connaissait et en plus qu'il aimait, en rajoutait une couche en parlant de sa voix grave et diablement séduisante !!?

-Tu m'expliques ou j'te mets direct derrière les barrots ? avait dit Kensei, son expression restant toujours aussi indifférente.

Hisagi se sentait vraiment mais alors vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Il pouvait pas être un peu plus sympa quand même !? Mais comme à l'ordinaire le jeune homme pris son courage à deux mains pour répliquer à son ainé :

-J'vote pour les barrots, j'ai rien a t'dire.

C'était toujours comme ça. Extérieurement il faisait le fanfaron, ne cessant de se la jouer devant Kensei, mais intérieurement il se sentait terriblement minable, comme écrasé par tout le charisme que dégageait l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ça avait toujours été la seule et unique solution qu'Hisagi avait trouvé pour attirer ne serais-se qu'un petit peu l'intention de Muguruma.

-Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux, répliqua Kensei en se dirigea de nouveau vers Hisagi.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était tout !? Rien, il ne ferait même pas un tout petit quelque chose pour essayer de le retenir ou même juste lui faire la morale !! Shuuhei durcit son regard, il ne voulait pas que Kensei le considère que comme un vulgaire parasite qu'il pouvait oublier en un rien de temps.

Alors que l'argenté se saisissait du bras d'Hisagi, bien décidé à l'amener dans une cellule, ce dernier s'empara du poignet de Muguruma qui sur le coup n'eut pas le temps de réagir, n'eut pas le temps d'évider la masse que représentait Hisagi et qui se colla à lui pour finalement l'enserrer de ses bras, et il n'eut également pas le temps d'échapper aux lèvres désireuse qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

En faite ce n'était pas que Kensei n'avait pas eu le temps c'était juste que la surprise lui avait paralysé tout le corps. Depuis quand Hisagi se rebellait autant face à lui !? Depuis quand le jeune homme se montrait-il aussi téméraire !? Kensei avait pourtant maintenant grand habitude du petit gars qui rougissait à la moindre de ses paroles, qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer comme si il le vénérait et tant d'autres choses si particulières qu'Hisagi, il le savait, faisait à sa seul et unique personne.

Kensei reprit légèrement ses esprits mais alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur le bras d'Hisagi pour repousser ce dernier, le brun ne le laissa pas faire. Il serra plus fortement l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son ainé tout en appuyant encore plus fermement sur ses lèvres toujours fermés. Hisagi n'abandonnerait pas. Il savait que si Kensei lui faisait franchir cette porte il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux deux. Tout se qu'il y avait eu jusqu'à présent entre eux serait définitivement mis de côté pour l'argenté. Il passerait à une autre histoire... mais le soucis c'était qu'Hisagi ne voulait pas faire parti du passé.

Le plus jeune passa, sans même s'en rendre compte, une de ses mains sous la chemise de l'argenté. Ce contact avec la peau de cet homme redoubla les forces d'Hisagi... mais le problème ce que ce contact eu également un effet sur Kensei. Ce dernier fut comme sortie de ses pensées et réalisa dans quel situation il était. Il poussa rudement sur le buste du brun qui ne put résister à la puissance qu'il dégagea.

Hisagi se retrouva dos à la porte, le souffle saccadé, une main devant ses lèvres que Kensei avait à peine mordu mais qui lui faisait tout de même mal. Ses yeux obstinés et voilé par une pointe de désir se levaient fièrement vers Muguruma. Celui-ci avait également le souffle irrégulier, sa chemise était légèrement froissé, se qui lui collait encore davantage au corps, et c'était des yeux beaucoup moins noire qu'il posait sur le plus jeune.

-Je ne veux pas disparaître de ta vie, déclara ce dernier en s'approchant doucement vers son ainé.

Il ne voulait pas brusqué Kensei, celui-ci étant assez réputé dans la catégorie impulsif de première. Et d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait, embrasser Kensei, révéler complètement d'une tentative de suicide. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que deux issues possibles : soit Kensei lui fichait la raclé de sa vie et il allait direct derrière les barrots, soit ce petit baiser avait réussi à éveiller de nouveau une petite étincelle d'intérêt chez Muguruma.

Hisagi, à son grand étonnement, réussi à approcher suffisamment Kensei et même à poser une main délicate contre son torse. Le plus vieux le fixait toujours de ses yeux si particulier que pour une fois Shuuhei ne pouvait pas classer comme étant indifférent ou haineux. C'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu au fond de ses pupilles si sombre. Hisagi espérait vraiment qu'il avait peut-être put déclencher un petit quelque chose derrière cette carapace.

Kensei détourna soudainement son visage tout en passant rapidement sa langue au coin de ses lèvres. Il allait se détourner complètement du plus jeune quand ce dernier le saisi par sa chemise. Muguruma arrêta son mouvement mais ne releva pas son visage vers Shuuhei.

-Je t'aime, souffla celui-ci.

Kensei gronda et le plus jeune cru discerner un de ses célèbres «La ferme !» Il sourit quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de Muguruma et de l'enlacer, mais beaucoup plus tendrement cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? interrogea Hisagi en posant son visage contre le torse chaud de son ainé. Me dit pas que j'ai réussi à perturber le grand Muguruma Kensei !!

Hisagi se retint d'ajouter une autre petite réplique qu'il savait avait de grande chance de vexer Kensei. Il fit qu'attendre patiemment une réaction quelconque de l'argenté, s'attendant à tout...

... mais peut-être pas à ça ! Après tout jamais dans la ''relation'' qu'il avait eut avec Kensei celui-ci c'était montrer un tantinet affectueux. Ok ils sortaient pas vraiment ensemble mais ils étaient quand même très lié... plus qu'ami mais moins qu'amant. Et maintenant, alors qu'Hisagi venait de se faire arrêter, l'argenté se montrait délicat avec lui. Shuuhei avait grandement ouvert ses yeux quand une main douce c'était poser contre ses cheveux et avait commencer à le câliner doucement.

Mais il n'avait rein osé dire, ne voulant pas tout gâcher avec des mots en trop. Alors il laissa faire, attendant que Kensei dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Ils restèrent un certain moment comme ça avant que l'argenté ne se décide à murmura tout près de l'oreille du brun :

-Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

Hisagi avait fermé les yeux tout en soufflant doucement. Il releva son visage vers l'argenté et lui sourit gentiment.

-Parce que tant n'est qu'au stade ou on se pose tout plein de question et ou on n'arrive pas à trouver les réponses.

Kensei fronça les sourcils. Alors si il comprenait bien, là, à cet instant, il le prenait pour un débile !! Comme si il avait lut dans ses pensées le plus jeune s'empressa de rajouter :

-T'en fait pas tout le monde passe par là. Même moi au début je comprenait pas pourquoi tu m'attirais autant. A ce moment là j'avais pas encore compris que c'était parce que j'avais flashé comme un malade sur toi.

-Qui te dit que c'est parce que j'ai _flashé_ sur toi que je réagis comme ça ?

-Aah...

Hisagi s'interrogea lui même quelques secondes. Merde c'était vrai, il avait insinué que Kensei avait flashé sur lui. En faite ce n'était pas se qu'il voulait dire, il savait que Kensei ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui mais il avait espéré...

-... en faite je voulais dire que t'avais peut-être un peu plus d'intérêt pour moi que pour les autres personnes.

Kensei resta un moment pensif, ses yeux rivé dans ceux d'Hisagi. Il savait qu'il avait toujours bien apprécié le petit brun, même si ces derniers temps le comportement un peu trop collant de celui-ci lui avait ''légèrement'' porté sur les nerfs, mais il ne savait pas exactement se qui avait put se déclencher en lui quand Hisagi s'était montrer encore plus téméraire qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait peut-être raison, une étincelle d'intérêt avait surement refait surface.

Il fixa plus intensément son cadet. Non, c'était plus que ça. Il y avait des moment ou il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ou était le brun, des moments ou il se surprenait à le vouloir près de lui, ou encore des moments ou il ne supportait plus les petits jeux d'Aizen.

Kensei souffla un bon coup avant de s'approcher encore plus près d'Hisagi. Il saisit ce dernier par une main qu'il porta jusqu'à sa poitrine, calant le dessus contre son torse.

-Écoute, je voudrais mettre les choses au clair, ok ?

-Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec toi, fit Shuuhei, un brin ironique.

Kensei lui lança un bref regard noir avant de continuer :

-Je ne pense pas t'aimer... ou du moins si aimé veux dire ce comporter comme toi, commença-t-il, assez perturber de s'exprimer ainsi.

Hisagi fit une petite moue boudeuse mais ne l'interrompis pas, après tout il pressentait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

-Mais je sais bien que tu n'es pas qu'un simple... ami...

-Ah et comment tu peux savoir ça, ne put s'empêcher de le couper Hisagi, ses yeux devenant subitement dure.

Il ne voulait pas du refrain «je ne sais pas si je t'aime mais mon cœur souffre tant quand tu n'es pas là». Il ne pensait pas que Kensei lui ferait ce coup là, c'était vraiment pas le genre, mais si il ne le poussait pas l'argenté ne lui dirait jamais se qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur... la carapace était décidément très solide.

-Bah j'dois bien avoir qu'un seul vrai ami et j'ai jamais eut envi de coucher avec lui.

Hisagi grimaça. Et bien il avait de la chance lui, finalement il était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre tout ce que son ainé avait sur le cœur... mais attendez, il avait bien dit «coucher». Hisagi après cette réalisation se retint au dernier moment d'étirer un large sourire. Alors comme ça Kensei avait _envi_ de lui, hum ça pouvait devenir intéressant. Mais avant que le plus jeune ne s'emballe de trop un soucis fit tilt dans son cerveau. Mais «coucher» ça ne voulait pas dire que Kensei ne voyait que ça en lui, juste un bon coup à se tirer de temps en temps !!

-Tu veux dire... que y a que mon cul qui t'intéresse ?

-Bah voyons, tu me prends pour qui sale gosse, répliqua Kensei en grinçant des dents.

Shuuhei souffla. Bah oui qu'il était bête lui aussi, Muguruma était loi d'être un porc. Il était peut-être ''un peu'' asocial mais il était sincère. Jamais il ne se comporterait comme cela.

-Alors, si je ne suis pas qu'un simple ami et que je vaux mieux qu'un plan cul... je suis quoi au final pour toi, fit Hisagi en remontant sa main que Kensei venait juste de lâcher sur la joue de ce dernier.

L'argenté le regarda furieusement tout en retirant la main du plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi, j'te rappelle que c'est moi qu'ai des questions plein la tête alors vient pas m'en rajouter.

-Ok, ok, fit Hisagi en levant ses main devant lui, proclament ainsi son innocence.

Kensei le fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de croisé ses bras sur son torse.

-Bon on a qu'à dire que nous sommes des amants... euh... particulier, fit Hisagi comme pour se faire pardonner.

«Et à partir de maintenant ça sera à moi d'assurer pour que tu tombes définitivement dans mes filets», pensa-t-il, une nouvelle dose de détermination se libérant en lui.

Il s'approcha de son ainé et fit glisser lentement un de ses doigts sur son bras.

-Alors ? Comment on inaugure notre nouvelle relation ? fit-il avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Kensei resta impassible quelques secondes avant d'étirer doucement un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Hisagi réagit aussitôt. Ah ce sourire !! Il lui en avait fait voir des belles. Mais conte tenu du fait qu'Hisagi se damnerait pour un de ses sourires il pardonnait totalement la légère brutalité, de toute façon non voulu, dont faisait preuve Kensei dans ces moments là.

Ce dernier tira Hisagi par son tee-shirt alors qu'il reculait déjà vers son bureau. Il s'y posa et attira Shuuhei entre ses jambes.

-Tu sais vraiment comment faire pour me motiver.

-Hum, j'ai toujours sut qu'elle était ton point faible, susurra le brun en se penchant près des lèvres de Kensei.

-Quoi ? Le sexe ? Tu rêves, répliqua-t-il en passant ses bras dans le dos de son cadet.

-Non, _mon_ cul, fit Shuuhei avant d'embrasser l'argenté qui cette fois-ci lui laissa la libre entrée.

Kensei bougea légèrement alors qu'il sentait déjà une légère bosse chez son vis-à-vis. Il se sépara des lèvres du brun et souffla d'une voix moqueuse :

-Eh ben dis moi, il t'en faut peu.

-Ouai mais y a triche là, moi je suis excité depuis le début alors ça compte pas, se plaignit Hisagi qui se retint juste à temps d'évoquer Aizen et sa fameuse main.

Kensei eut un sourire moqueur avant de rapprocher son visage de son tout nouvel amant et de glisser sa main vers l'entre-jambe du plus jeune.

-De toute façon que se soit tout de suite ou dans dix minutes je m'occuperais de toi, t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il avant d'aller mordiller l'oreille d'Hisagi.

-Crois pas que tu resteras indemne, comment crois-tu qu'un gras censé ne puisse pas aller explorer ce corps ? répliqua le brun en passant ses main dans les cheveux doux de son ainé.

Celui-ci ne répliqua rien, il ne voulait plus parler. L'odeur, le corps qu'il sentait à travers ses vêtements lui faisant trop envie pour qu'il tape une causette sans importance. Shuuhei l'imita et partie à une exploration plus approfondie de ce corps si engageant. Seulement il dirigea ses mains un peu trop près des fesses de Kensei selon ce dernier qui gronda, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher par ici. Hisagi souffla discrètement, certes Kensei avait fait un pas, voir beaucoup plus, mais il lui en restait encore énormément à parcourir. Shuuhei sourit sincèrement, il se ferait un plaisir d'aider son homme à vaincre toute ces étapes et à reflexionnait sur toutes ces interrogations. Maintenant ils étaient un ''couple'' et il n'était pas près de laisser s'échapper cette situation bien trop plaisante pour lui.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS ^^

Je sais, j'ai peut-être été un peu rapide sur la fin mais je me suis dit que les grandes interrogations et les longs discours n'étaient pas trop dans le style de Kensei et pour Hisagi, bah... il était bien excité le pauvre ^^''

Sinon je sais que tout n'est pas très clair dans cet OS mais c'est voulu, chacun peut l'interpréter comme il veux et d'ailleurs chacun peut s'imaginer sa propre suite ^^

Sinon petite annonce : Bibi cherche un(e) (ou des) bêta-lecteur/trice ^^ ce n'est pas pour gagner du temps vu que je continuerai à me relire (faut bien savoir progresser dans la vie) mais juste pour que la lecture soit mieux pour ceux qui me lise ^^ par contre faudrait quelqu'un qui aime la plupart de mes fic parce que je compte tout remettre au propre ^^'' (mais non ne fuyez pas T_T).


End file.
